Coool31
Coool31 (full name:Coool Jay Hunt) is a penguin that goes on the servers Mukluk and Flippers on Club Penguin Island. He is not a member. He really loves Purple Puffles. He was on the smallest of the Three Little Islands, and is 28 years old. [[Video:Iron Man theme song !!!|thumb|336px|left|'Coool's Battle Theme']] Autobiography I lived on the smallest of the Three Little Islands until I heard that penguins had made happy homes on the big island NEARBY. Me and my Family. wanted to join them. Three days later, we had finished building a boat. I got a map so we could find the way to the big island. We made it about 3/4 there, when my boat sprung a leak! I managed to fix the boat before it sunk. When we made it there, I saw penguins waving (Dot and Rookie). It turns out that I had landed at the Dock. The staring penguins were wondering why a penguin would sail out on a small wooden ship(half the size ofthe migator). The Penguins asked us questions, but one asked: "Can I see your player cards?". We all were puzzled. What was a player card? "What in the universe is a player card?!?!?" was the only response I had. They were amazed. "You aren't from around here, are you, not at all um... whats your names?" "I'm Coool Jay Hunt, but CALL ME Coool31." "I'm Coool Jojo Hunt, but CALL ME Coool41." "I am Sandy Jessica Hunt" CALL ME Sandy. The reast of his family like Carlisle soon followed. "We will take you to Gary the Gadget Guy so Gary So he could make you player cards." We arrived at the Sports Shop, as I later learnt its name, where Gary took our photographs. "You store all of your clothes and other special items in these compartments." "Other special items, like what?" I asked. Gary said, "Pins, backgrounds, and special awards that the PSA penguin Secret Agency gives penguins for completing special missions when we are called to duty." G pointed to the other compartment. "Backgrounds can slide right behind the picture of your penguin. Choose one you like free." "Oh, coool!" I said. I knew right then I was going to love it here. Eventually I became a Secret Agent!I was so good i got promoted to the EPF!!!! Well, that's my story. About Me *What I studied at The Penguin University: Everything i could and mostly HISTORY and ART *Agent: Yes *Tour Guide: Yes *Elite Penguin Force Agent: YES *Missions completed: All missions(epf too) . *Penguin birthday: feb. 26 1995 *Red or Blue?: Blue *Favorite Server: mukluk *Has coool31 met Rockhopper?:Yes *Has coool31 met The Penguin Band?:yes *Has coool31 Candence?: Yes (in dance contest) *Has coool31 G/Gary?: yes *Has coool31 Jet Pack Guy:yes *Has coool31 Rookie:Yes *Has coool31 Agent PH:Yes *Has coool31 Dot:Yes *Color:Black\red *Member clothes:black cow buy hat,black cow buy tuin cow boy boots *Free Item: black sailor's cap black beat ninja mask *Pin: lucky coin pin *Room: Ninja hideout, my igloo. *Puffle: purple *Game (single player): Cart sfurfer *Game (multiplayer): Card-Jitsu *Building: night club *Igloo: backyard igloo *Party:Summer Party *Friend(I don't know in real life):congle *Friend(I know in real life): P0ipujlkbkuh *Music: Heavy mettal i am iro... sorry *Instrument: base gitarr *Famous Penguin: G *Wig:Sunstriker *Server:mukluk apparel *coool31 has been seen wearing a brown whool swetter with a elemental wheel and *when elenento he has been seen wearing a black one also with a elemental wheel *a red Color *and boots Involvment *Coool31 is the Super Penguin in charge of the League of Super Penguins. *Coool31's very good friends with Sensei. *Mary Built him a arobike Trivia *He is really good friends with Sensei's Family, almost to the point of being related, but he's not. *Coool31 has a family like Sensei's. *He has the largest piece of Puffleonium. *He has a half clone. *He likes purple Puffles. * He's in the PSA and in the EPF! *he and Dot are engaged Other Wikis he edits through the power of fourth-wall breaking *Twilight Saga Wiki *Twilight Fanfiction Wiki *Club Penguin Wiki *Storm hawks Wiki *wokieepipia catchphrases *i like pie *live with it *bite me Modes Like Explorer, Flystar and Tails has modes.unlike them he can control them Normal Mode: His usual mode, which depicts him being he a friendly penguin. It happens often Heroic Mode: when elenento It happens often Tech Mode: Whenever Coool plays a video game or works un his computer, ninja pops up during Card-Jitsu. Geek Mode: He would act like Fred 676: being a historcal genus and a ART whiz Hiper Heroic Mode : fire-balls wer blue, watter-balls had thunder in them, ground had stones in them , air coudmake tornados Se Also *Coool31's Family *The Ultimate Showdown *Coool41 *Coool31's Family *League of Super Penguins *Coool31's Puffles *Elementa *Super Penguin *Super Penguins HQ *Carlisle *Sandy *Grandpa Coool11 *Emmett *The Ultimate Showdown *Esme *Dot *Puffleonium Templates Category:Penguins Category:Characters